borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cult of the Vault locations (Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel)
Cult of The Vault is a type of challenge in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, with each completion of the challenge giving a small amount of Badass Rank. The objective of Cult of the Vault is to discover hidden Vault Symbols throughout Elpis and Hyperion's Satellite. The number of Vault symbols in a given location varies between 1 and 5 and the size of the symbols can vary from miniscule to enormous. Most Vault symbols are found on walls and objects that are in hard-to-reach and/or hidden places. Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Abandoned Training Facility * * Concordia *On the roof of Janey Springs Emporium of Stuff, the vault symbol is just behind the sign. [Map] [Symbol] *The vault symbol is on the roof of the Meriff's office, where the turrets appear before placing a transponder in the middle of it during one of the early missions. [Map] [Symbol] *On a roof above the entry point from Serenity's Waste. The vault symbol can be accessible by jumping to the south from the platform where the electrical fuse box is located. [Map] [Symbol] Crisis Scar * * * Elleseer * Hyperion Hub of Heroism *Before entering the northernmost area (crew quarters) where the exit to Research and Development is located, the vault symbol is on a wall to the right side, just in front of the Hyperion scanner. [Map] [Symbol] *Only accessible during or after the quest involving going to Veins of Helios, the vault symbol is on the north-eastern part of the small area. [Map] [Symbol] * Jack's Office * Lunar Launching Station * * * Outlands Canyon * On a building high up on a cliff at the eastern-most part of the map. Symbol is on the outside wall facing towards the cliff edge. [Map] [Symbol] * On the wall of a small tower just north of the western compound, near the cliff edge. [Map] [Symbol] * Only accessible after Treasures of ECHO Madre has been completed. Enter the cave on the north-western island, the symbol is on the underside of the stairs. [Map] [Symbol] Outlands Spur * [Map] [Symbol] * [Map] [Symbol] * * Pity's Fall * In Drakensberg (Dahl Spaceship) before the security elevator shaft, on the right hand side tucked behind some yellow pipes. [Map] [Symbol] * In Drakensberg, east corridor near the center of the ship. On the highest platform above the O2 bubble gen. Use the girder next to the jump-pad as a platform to climb up.[Map] [Symbol] * In Drakensberg engine room, the large green pipe on the east side of the room can be jumped on, follow it south and the symbol is on the wall.[Map] [Symbol] Regolith Range * [Map] [Symbol] * [Map] [Symbol] * Research and Development * [Map] [Symbol] * [Map] [Symbol] * Serenity's Waste *Near the first ECHO recording of Janey Springs, directly north of the first O2 station in the area, there is half of a spaceshipwreck. The vault symbol is on the top part of the fin on top. [Map] [Symbol] *On top of Janey's old garage where the broken Oz Kit is picked up, the vault symbol is on the east side, opposite of the satellite dish. [Map] [Symbol] *In Janey's base in the room where the fast travel terminal is located, hidden behind a container under the stairs. [Map] [Symbol] Sub-Level 13 * Titan Industrial Facility * Titan Robot Production Plant * Triton Flats *A building on the edge of the cliff at the south-most part of the map. On the outside wall facing the cliff. [Map] [Symbol] *On the side of a garage next to the cliff-edge attached to the Lunar Junction building. [Map] [Symbol] *On a small outpost near the center of the map housing the "Bullets Etc." vendor. On the outside wall facing south. [Map] [Symbol] Tycho's Ribs * * Veins of Helios * [Symbol] [Map] * [Symbol] [Map] * * * Vorago Solitude * [Symbol] [Map] * [Symbol] [Map] * References ru:Культ Хранилища Category:Article stubs Category:Articles Under Construction